Hello and Farewell and New Playmate
by Sabrina-nee
Summary: Summary Post- Toy Story 3 at the age of seventeen, Bonnie decided to return Woody and company to Andy. A/N Contains a mild spoiler for the newest installment of Toy Story series so PLEASE do not read if you haven't watched the TS3. Watch it first lol :D
1. Farewell

Summary: Post- Toy Story 3 at the age of seventeen, Bonnie decided to return Woody and company to Andy.

A/N Contains a mild spoiler so PLEASE do not read if you haven't watched the TS3.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Toy Story and its characters. *amen*

Toy Story 3  
Hello and Farewell

Chapter 1  
Bonnie — FAREWELL

A soft knock was heard in her door before it let out a faint creaks.

"Honey are you finished packing your things?"

"I'm almost done mommy,"

"Okay, be sure you packed the things you'll be needing,"

"Okay mommy,"

Then she heard another faint creaks and a soft clicking of door. She heaves a heavy sigh before walking towards the closet and she slowly opens it, her eyes met a certain box that was safely hidden inside her closet. For a moment she stared at the box before gently pulling the box from the inside the closet.

She gently places the box on her single bed and opened it. She let out a soft smile while staring at toys inside the box and gently took one of the toys and strokes its porcelain face.

"Is this a farewell... sheriff?" she said with teary eyes. She just stared at the old toy on her hand, an old toy she used to play with when she was just a kid, an old toy that was given by her mommy's friend's son, an old toy that was trusted to be taken care by her.

She took a hold yet another toy from the box. She had a lot of fun playing with these old toys. These was her first best friends, the first thing she held when she feel like crying, the first she ever hug if she's happy.

She never wanted to return them but she heard from her mommy that these old toys' first partner is back to start a whole new life in their old house so she decided to return them to him and she's also going away and didn't want to placed the toys in their old dusty attic, she sniffed and wipe off the tears from her eyes.

She puts down the second toy on her bed.

"You know I'm gonna miss you, **all** of you guys." she said with tears cascading down her cheeks, she gently pulled the toy's string located on its back.

**YOU'RE MY FAVORITE DEPUTY** a recorded voice was heard from the old toy. She smiles.

She took the second toy lying on her bed and gently presses the button of the toy.

**TO INFINITY AND BEYOND!** The record voice of the toy said. Her lips quivered but she still manages to smile gently.

The teary eyed girl is now crying gently, sobs a little louder before wrapping the toys around her warm arms, and then she let herself cry while hugging the toys she proclaimed her BESTEST FRIENDS.

"Bonnie, honey? Are you ready?" a voice said after knocking gently on her door. Bonnie wipes off the tears and gently puts the toy back inside the box.

"Coming mommy!" she called back, stealing one last look from the toys she manage to let out a small smile before closing the said box.

Inside the box, the toys were all quietly sobbing; separating with their second partner can hurt even toys like them.

Bonnie had been a very good playmate to them, she regard them as a friend... no as a BEST FRIEND, she takes good care of him and his toy friends ever since Bonnie receive them from him but now since the girl is going to the college they have to say goodbye with her.

"So long... partner," the cowboy toy whispered and shed the tears from his eyes receiving a gentle tap from his toy friend.

Lianne Sabrina's corner:

'.' Isn't too short? *shrugs* oh well hehehe I just hope you likes it though!

-, Read and Review guys ** Puh-leeeeeaaaasssee? Thank You!


	2. Hello

Summary: Post- Toy Story 3 at the age of seventeen, Bonnie decided to return Woody and company to Andy.

A/N Contains a mild spoiler so PLEASE do not read if you haven't watched the TS3.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Toy Story and its characters. *amen*

**Chapter 2**  
Andy – Hello

Bonnie kicked the car's door and walks towards the doorstep of the house before her. She manages to knock after putting the box containing the toys between her side hip and her arm. She waited until a familiar man open the door.

"Yes?" said the man looking surprised at Bonnie. The college girl let out a smile at the man.

"Hi, it's me... Bonnie, remember?" she said.

The man before her looks just like the teen age boy who gave his precious toys to her years ago except with the mustache. The man's face lit up after recognizing the teen age girl on their doorstep.

"Hey! Good to see Bonnie," he said and then widening the door way. Bonnie smiled and walks inside the house.

The man gestured the guest inside the living room and offer the single sofa to her.

"Who is that?" a voice said coming from the kitchen room, probably his mother.

"Its Bonnie mom," the man answered back and instantly Bonnie heard footsteps from the kitchen. Soon enough his mother appeared from the kitchen's door looking surprised and glad from Bonnie's sudden visits.

"Oh my gosh Bonnie, it's good to see you," his mom said and then gave Bonnie a big hug.

"It's good to see you too, auntie." Bonnie said while hugging back the old woman.

"Look how big you are Bonnie," his mother taps her chubby cheeks gently. Bonnie smiled at her. "I heard you're off to college, is that right?"

Bonnie nodded at her. "Yes, right now actually,"

"Oh my, good luck to you honey," his mother gladly said and gave her another big hug.

"Thanks auntie,"

"Oh I forgot about the steak I was cooking. I have to get back to the kitchen. Would you like to have dinner with us perhaps?"

"No thanks auntie, I have to be in my dorm before six. I'm just here to return something to him," Bonnie smiled at the man who's been watching their interaction. His mother nodded and gave her one last hug before returning to kitchen room.

Bonnie sighs first before turning her body to the man.

"I-I'm going to college today." she said softly which he answered with a nod.

"And… since I'm going away... I... I needed to return them to you..." she said with quivering lips, she gestured the box she's carrying at the man.

The man's face lit up even more, his smile widen before slowly walking towards Bonnie. Bonnie offered the box to the man, with slightly shaking hands the man opens the box and was suddenly stunned.

"I just wanted to return them to you... I'm sure they have missed you,"

The man was speechless and looking thoughtful as if reminiscing some precious memories. Bonnie's eyes began to water again as she looked at the man before.

It was like yesterday that these man before her unselfishly shared his toys to her, the very toys that became her playmate and friends, the very same toys that no Bonnie considered a family.

"Thank you Bonnie," the man said making Bonnie return from reminiscing the past. Bonnie just smiled at him; with mild hesitation she gave the box to the man.

The man gently places it on top of the coffee table and hugs the teen age girl.

"Thank you for taking good care of them Bonnie," he whispered while hugging her, Bonnie hugs back the man with watery eyes. "It means a lot to me,"

"I-it's okay, I have so much fun playing with them too… Thanks for sharing them with me," Bonnie said after he releases her. Embarrassed, she shyly wipe off the tears from the corner of her eyes while the man before her grin.

"So, I have to go now." Bonnie said.

The man nodded at her. "Thanks again and good luck to college days," he added. Bonnie smile at him and then both walks towards the front door, before walking Bonnie gave the box one last look and smile.

_Thanks guys._ Bonnie whispered to herself.

A car engine was heard inside the house before the man pushes their front door. He slowly approached the box and opens it. He smiles with mixtures of sadness and gladness. Sad because he knew what it felt like after he entrusted his toys to Bonnie, painful but he's happy now after seeing his old toys.

"How many years has it been huh guys?" he said before carrying the box to his room on the second floor.

The man placed the box on his bed, wipe off the dusty bookshelf and one by one he pick up the toys inside the box and put it on the bookshelf. After getting rid of the box, he stared at the toys neatly lined up on his bookshelf. He felt nostalgic.

How many years has it been since the last time he played with these toys? How many times he thought of them while he's in college? How many time he reminisce the old time, playing and laughing with these toys. Funny that he still hasn't forgotten the memories he shared with these toys. His eyed watered and his chest swelled with happiness.

He took one of the toys from the bookshelf and pulled the string from its box.

**REACH FOR THE SKY** it said. He smiles. He took another toy and pressed its button.

**BUZZ LIGHTYEAR TO THE RESCUE** it said. He chuckled and suddenly hugs the toys tightly.

"It's good to have you back guys." he whispered. He wipes off the tears and gently returns the toys into the bookshelf. "I hope you're ready for another child to played with guys." as if a cue a woman with swelling tummy appeared from his door.

"Andy honey, can you help us set the table?" a girl with raven hair and fair skin said to Andy after giving him a sweet peck of kiss on his lips.

"Sure thing Amanda,"

Amanda smiled at her husband and unconsciously glances at her husband's bookshelf. "Oh and who are these guys?" she said taking the cow girl toy from the book shelf.

"These are my old toys I used to play with. Bonnie was kind enough to return them to me."

Amanda was fascinated with the toy she is holding. "What is the name of this toy?"

"Jessie,"

"Jessie huh..." Amanda pauses a little looking thoughtful. "Okay its decided honey," Andy frowns at his wife.

"Since we're having a baby girl, I'll name our baby after this toy," she said and smile at Andy before gently stroking her swelling tummy. "Jessie... I hope you'll be a good playmate with our baby," Amanda said and then hug the cow girl toy.

Andy just smiles and after putting back the toy, Andy and Amanda walks towards the door. Before closing the door Andy gave the toys one last look and smile.

_Welcome back guys,_ he whispered and gently closed the door.

Inside the room the toys was speechless. They're back... they really are back with Andy! They were all crying with gladness, Jessie hugs Mrs. Potato. Mr. Potato taps his old friend Slinky. Pork chop and Rex cried openly receiving a gentle tap from Buzz. Woody, who is crying and smiling at the same time, stared at the door and at the room. He blinks after Bull's Eye licks his cheek.

"I know Bull's Eye," he said to his horse friend. "It's good to be back too." his horse friend whine and Woody gently stroke the toy horse.

_It's good to be back... Andy._ The cowboy toy whispered before he walks towards his toy friend.

Lianne Sabrina's corner

:) yep after watching the Toy Story 3 I thought about this story. I'm confessing I actually cried on the last part of the story *which earning a teasing smirk from my older brother* amp!

c", Anyways I hope you like my story. Read and Review please! Thank you!


	3. New Playmate

Summary: Post- Toy Story 3 at the age of seventeen, Bonnie decided to return Woody and company to Andy.

A/N Contains a mild spoiler so PLEASE do not read if you haven't watched the TS3.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Toy Story and its characters. *amen*

Thank You for the reviews:

**Blackwolf**  
**Mercy Mild**  
**HiZaKi**  
**dreamer 3097**

**Barbiegirl 22**  
**Alana-kittychan****  
Brett B**

and adding to their favorite thank you too:  
**..Thinker.**

GBU guys! :D  
Hello and Farewell ... New Playmate

**Chapter 3**

Jessie – New Playmate

[4 years later]

Chirping bird was heard and then a soft knock followed by a creaking sound of the door.

"Honey wake up," a soft voice said while patting the little child.

"Hmmm..." hummed the 4 years old little girl, her father chuckled and patted her again.

"C'mon honey it's time to wake up now or you'll miss the breakfast."

"Hmmm..."

"There's a hotdog and bacon today..." her father tried to taunt her but the little child remain sleeping.

Her father sigh and glance around his daughter's room, he caught a glimpse of a green toys lying on the floor. He smiled before he picks up the green toy.

"Rrwaarr!" Andy said, imitating the growl of the dinosaur. His child twitched but still kept her little eyes close.

"Rrwaarr!" Andy said again and this time he pokes his daughter softly.

His daughter slowly opens her tiny green eyes and watched her father play with her old toys. Andy swayed the toy dinosaur back and forth.

"I am Rex! The most feared dinosaur ever existed! Rrwaarr!"

The little girl eyes widen and smiles.

"What is your name little girl?"

"Jessie," came a tiny voice from the little girl.

"Nice to meet you little Jessie," her father wag the green toy repeatedly. "Nice name. Did you know I also have a friend named Jessie,"

Andy pick up the cowgirl toy on the floor. Jessie, his 4 years old daughter, sits up on her bed with wide smile on her face.

"Hi, little Jessie!" said his father imitating a voice of girl. "My name's Jessie. Ohh we have the same name! Yee-haw!"

Jessie chuckled.

"Oh have you met my best friend Bulls-Eye?" Andy picked up the toy horse.

"Hhnnn!" he waggle the toy horse. Jessie chuckled once more before grabbing the cowgirl toy and toy horse from her father. The little girl giggled as she hugs the toys.

**TO INFINITY AND BEYOND!** Jessie's eyes widen as her father sways the space ranger toy in the air.

"Zoom! Zmmmm!" Andy said and stops the toy ranger in front if his daughter.

"Buzz Lightyear reporting for duty ma'am!" Andy said. "Nice to meet you, little Jessie!" Andy makes the toy ranger salute at the giggling little girl.

Jessie laughs softly as she crawled out of her pink comforter. She picks up the three toys in her small arms and walks while kneeling on her tiny bed towards her father.

"Little Jessie will you play with me?" Andy said while waggling the space ranger toy.

"Uh-huh!" the little girl excitedly answered while nodding and took the space ranger toy from her father.

"Oh, darling!" Andy said after he picks up a new toy. Mr. and Mrs. Potato. "Look how big little Jessie is!"

"Yes, how she grows into a pretty little girl!" Jessie blushes and giggled as she tried to hide her blushing face. Andy swayed the two toys together and tickled Jessie using the two toys. A tiny laugh was heard inside the nursery room, Andy tickled little Jessie.

"Ahahaha!"

"Daddy! I'm ticklish!"

Andy stops when Jessie gave the potato toys a hug. Her bright green eyes widen at her father.

"My name's Doctor Evil Pork Chop! The meanest evil doer of all time," Jessie let out a scared whimpered while hugging the potato toys. "But don't worry I won't harm a cute little girl like you," Jessie winced but smile as his father offered the piggy bank to her. Andy picks up the dog toy with slings as its body.

"Hello little Missy! My name's Slinky! I'll be your bestest friend from now on! Arf!" Andy said and then he pushed the toy dog to his daughter. Jessie giggled as she took the sling dog from her father. She gently strokes the head of the toy dog.

"Hello, Slinky, my name is Jessie," Jessie said and then she hugs the toy dog.

**YOU'RE MY FAVORITE DEPUTY** a recorded voice said.

Jessie drags her green eyes from the toy dog to the cowboy toy in front of her. Andy wags the cowboy toy at his laughing daughter.

"Hey how're ye doin' kiddo!" Andy said. "The name's Woody the coolest cowboy ranger of the West! Ye-haw!"

"Hello Woody. My name's Jessie," Jessie wave at the toy, the little girl laugh when Andy played with the cowboy toy, her father makes the Woody dance. Jessie let the potato toys dance along with Woody. Andy picks up Buzz and then presses a button revealing the toy's plastic wings.

"Zmmm! Oh no! Dr. Evil Pork Chop kidnapped Jessie and Bull's Eye!"

Jessie jumps off her bed and then took all his old father's toys and placed it all on the floor. Her tiny hands took the cowboy girl, toy horse and the piggy bank together in one corner.

"Kyaa! Buzz help me!" Little Jessie said while wagging the cowgirl toy.

**BUZZ LIGHTYEAR TO THE RESCUE! **The recorded voice said after Andy pressed the button. "Don't worry Jessie! I'm going to save you!" Andy swayed the toy ranger in air towards the cowgirl toy.

Jessie took the piggy bank and waggles the toy. "You'll never be able save your friend Buzz! *whistle* Slinky defeat these Ranger!" Jessie picks up the sling dogs.

"Arf! arf!"

"Oh yeah? We'll I have a dinosaur friend who can help me! Rex!" Andy picks up the green dinosaur and swayed it side by side in front of the piggy bank and sling dog.

"Rrwaarr!"

"Hah! Well I still have One Eyed Bart and One Eyed Betty here!" Jessie said and then she took the potato toys from the floor.

"Hai-yah!" Jessie swag Mr. Potato and Mrs. Potato simultaneously. "Yah! Yah! Yah!"

Andy pulled the toy Ranger and the dinosaur backward.

"We need a help... I know! Woody!" Andy waggled the toy ranger repeatedly and gently puts the toy dinosaur down the floor and picks up the cowboy toy instead.

"Don't worry Jessie, Bull's Eye we're here to rescue you!" Andy swayed the cowboy toy and the space ranger toy in chorus.

"You'll never be able to take them back! Harr-harr-harr!"

"What can you say about that Woody?" Andy said and swayed the space ranger toy; he gently placed the space ranger toy down the floor and pulled the string from the back of cowboy toy.

**THERE'S A SNAKE IN MY BOOTS.** Andy and Jessie pause a little and stared at each other and then suddenly both roared with laughter and rolled down the floor clutching their stomach while laughing out loud.

"Daddy! Woody has a snake in his boots!" Jessie said in between her laughter.

Suddenly a knock was heard from the white door of the nursery and revealed the raven headed wife of Andy, Amanda.

"Here I was, wondering why aren't the two of you in the dining room," Amanda said after she puts her hands on her waist. Andy and Jessie giggle guiltily at Amanda.

"Come along now, the foods getting cold," Amanda said after she let out a chuckled seeing her husband and daughter sheepishly scratch the back of their head and grin at her guiltily.

"Coming dear," Andy said and then held out his arms to his daughter. Jessie puts the piggy bank down the floor before running towards her father. Andy carried his 4 years old daughter and before he closed Jessie's door, the little girl wave a hand at the toys.

"See you later friends." Jessie said, Andy's eyes soften as he looks at his old toys and then let out a small satisfied smile before closing the nursery room.

T.H.E—E.N.D

Lianne Sabrina's corner

:0 This is for Blackwolf, after reading his (or her) review I thought "Why not?" and so here's the newest and last installment of my story. Thank you for sharing your ideas *wink*.

:3 Is the piggy bank toy named Pork Chop? Did I get it right? .ak

T.T well anyways highways hope you like my stories. Read and Review... Please ** Thank You! *grins*


End file.
